Modern mobile communication networks include network elements that maintain subscriber data associated with mobile devices. This subscriber data is used for many purposes, such as, but not limited to, determining whether to allow a given mobile device to access the mobile network and, if so, under what parameters (e.g. such as parameters specifying the services, data rates, billing rates, etc., associated with the mobile device). For example, when a mobile device (also referred to herein as user equipment) attempts to make a call or initiate a data session, the mobile device queries a basestation (such as an evolved node-B), which queries a mobility management entity to obtain authorization to grant the mobile device access to the mobile network and, if so, under what parameters. The mobility management entity, in turn, queries a network element, such as a home location register or a home subscriber server maintaining subscriber data for mobile devices operating in the network, to access the respective subscriber data associated with the mobile device. The mobility management entity uses this subscriber data to determine whether to allow the mobile device to access the mobile network and, if so, under what parameters. However, if the subscriber data is unavailable due to, for example, failure of the network element maintaining the subscriber data, the mobility management entity may be unable to make this determination, thereby preventing the mobile device from accessing the mobile network.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.